The Chance to Change
by sk8ergirl2
Summary: Rick and Evy travel back in time to their former selves. . . They'll have to make an important decision. My first fic, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Chance to Change

  
  


Chapter One : The Vision

A vision of Evelyn's. Unknown valley, around 1260 B.C.

  
  


The long procession of chanting priests and slaves wound around the mountains in the valley. Only torches lit the way through the night blackness. In the front of the line was a golden sarcophagus, carried by ten slaves. Their eyes never blinked, and when the priests in front stopped suddenly, they showed no surprise. 

They had halted in front of an entrance to a small cave. The priests directed the slaves to carry the sarcophagus in, and set it on the raised platform. The slaves could only stare in wonder at the gold and jewels that lay in glittering piles throughout the tomb. Then they were harshly told to leave.

The priests chanted one final prayer over the sarcophagus, and the mummified body that lay within. Then the head priest took a star-shaped key out of his robes and locked the sarcophagus. He spoke to his companions.

"Never reveal to anyone the location of this tomb. All maps but this one -" he pointed to the piece of parchment in his hand - "will be destroyed." He stared at them solemnly. 

"Nefertiri's tomb shall never be discovered!"

  
  


England. 1938.

  
  


Evelyn O'Connell awoke with a start. Her heart pounded, and she was only dimly aware of her husband's arm draped across her body. When her confusion settled, she looked over at Rick, sleeping soundly next to her in their bed. Then her mind suddenly comprehended what her vision had revealed.

The priests and slaves were at Nefertiri's tomb! Evelyn closed her eyes and again pictured the glittering treasure within. Then her memory focused on something. What was it?

The map that the priest had shown. Evelyn could see it, could see every detail. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, turned on a light, and drew the image she had in her memory. When she was done, she looked closely at it. She couldn't believe it. If her memory served her correctly, she now had the location of one of the most sought-after Egyptian tombs in history!

"Rick, " she said, leaning over him and tugging on his arm. "Rick, wake up."

One eye opened and looked at the clock next to their bed. "Evelyn, it's 3:00 in the morning. Go back to bed."

  
  


"No, Rick. It's time to start packing."

The other eye shot open. He sat up and looked at his wife groggily. "What? Why? And give me a good reason."

Evelyn grinned at him. "We're going to Egypt, darling."

  
  


Chapter Two : The Discovery

Egypt. Two days later. 

  
  


"I still think this is a mistake, Evy, " Rick said, as he loaded their supplies onto the backs of their camels. "Haven't we had enough of finding people's tombs? Look at your parents, with King Tut. Then there was us, and finding that monster Imhotep. Then the business with the Scorpion King. Do we really need some curse of Nefertiri leashed upon the world?"

"Rick . . ." Evy sighed. "I know. I'll be careful. I won't read any books, open any chests, etc. etc. and so forth. Besides, we're already here, in Egypt. Why stop now?" Please, Rick. I want this so bad.

Rick shook his head. Evy was so strong, so brave. But she also got herself into the most horrible messes! "All right, Evy. Let's go. I'm just gonna hope that a curse of Nefertiri won't affect her reincarnation and her protector."

"Yes, you see. Nothing will happen to us. We're probably protected," Evy agreed. At least, she hoped they were protected.

Rick and Evy climbed onto their camels, which were loaded down with food, tents, and of course, guns and other weapons. Evy had also brought a few books about Nefertiri and the legend of her burial site. Rick had brought only his ammunition.

"You ready?" he asked. Evy nodded. "Tuk-tuk-tuk!" they shouted in unison. The camels took off in a loping run, heading west toward the sunset. 

They rode in silence for awhile, each deep in their own thoughts. Then Rick glanced over at Evy, saw her face looking sad and far away. 

"Hey Evy," he said. "What're you thinking?"

"Oh Rick," she sighed. "I just wish we could have brought Alex."

Rick nodded. Their fifteen-year-old son had stayed behind in England, much to his protest. His parents hadn't backed down because he had exams coming up in the next week and needed to be in school. Jonathan had also stayed to take care of Alex.

  
  


"I know, honey. But look at it this way. One less person to worry about, right?"

She smiled at him. "Right."

  
  


Outside Nefertiri's tomb, three days later.

  
  


"Rick!" Evy squealed. "We're here! We found it! This is the place I saw in my vision! Nefertiri's tomb!"

Rick grinned at his wife. "Yep, we're here all right. What was it you called it last night? The archaeological find of the century? Now the only thing stopping us is how to get in." She's like a little kid in a toy store, he thought to himself, smiling.

"Oh, well that certainly can't be too difficult to figure out," Evy said, bending over to examine the face of rock. "If you see a crack, tell me - ah! Look!"

Rick peered at the hairline crack Evy was pointing to. "Um, Evy? Are you sure that's man-made? Looks like a natural crack to me."

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it! The most difficult thing will be opening this door without damaging it or anything within."

Rick sighed. "Does that mean no crowbars?"

"Precisely, darling. You learn so fast."

"All right, I'll use your hammer and chisel for two days. If," he said, pointing his finger at her, "the door isn't open by then, we're using the crowbar. No buts."

She frowned up at him. "I suppose I have no choice. Since you're my main and only digger."

"Exactly."

  
  


Chapter Three : The Tomb

Three days later.

  
  


Rick and Evy had finally gotten the door open, although he had resorted to the crowbar. Evy still shuddered, remembering the huge BOOM! that had accompanied the door's fall. Once the dust had settled, they had cautiously entered the cave, although Rick insisted on going first.

"Evy?" Rick called.

"Yes?"

"You better get in here to take a look at this."

  
  


Evy ducked her head and went inside. Rick's torch penetrated the darkness, allowing her to see him looking around, dumbstruck. 

"Evy - look," he said.

The torchlight flickered on piles and piles of gold and jewels. Trinkets, baubles, coins, and jewelry all piled together to make huge mounds of priceless treasure. 

"Oh my god," Evy breathed. "I knew there would be treasure - but I never imagined this much!"

Her eyes roamed over the stacks. Then, slowly, reluctantly, she turned her attention to the walls. Hieroglyphs covered every space, beautifully carved and painted. The paint had faded, but she could still see the traces of it. Her eyes took in the words, and she slowly mouthed a few of them.

Rick was watching her. "Honey?" he said. "Don't go reading anything, remember?"

"Oh - yes."

"Weren't the tombs of queens usually bigger? This appears to be one room, since her sarcophagus is sitting right here."

"What?" Evy exclaimed. Then she noticed the white granite coffin that Rick was standing next to. "Oh my - I would have expected there to be more rooms. This is very intriguing."

"Well - don't you want to open the coffin, and take a look at her?"

"Yes, of course," Evy said, crossing the room to stand next to him. She peered at the coffin. "Oh dear - it's another one of those star-shaped keys. I don't suppose it's lying somewhere in these piles," she said, glancing at the heaps.

"No," Rick agreed. "But we might as well look, before we waste all our energy with the crowbar."

They pawed through the piles, Evy wondering if the British Museum could hold it all, Rick growing faint at the thought of how much this stuff would sell for on the market. Suddenly he spotted the distinctive eight-pointed star shape, and grabbed it.

"Hey Evy - I found it!"

"Fantastic! Since you found it, I'll give you the honor of opening the coffin," Evy said smiling.

"Okay," Rick said. He walked over and placed the key in the slot. "Here goes nothin'."

Evy held her breath as he turned the key. He carefully lifted up the lid, revealing the inner sarcophagus. It was made of pure gold.

  
  


"Wow," Evy breathed. "Let's open this one now." Though Evy acted excited, inside her stomach was knotting. This was the mummy of her former self. What would it look like?

Rick too, was wondering. The past life of his wife. The woman he protected, in those ancient times. This is all just so weird, he thought. He turned the key and slowly lifted up the heavy gold lid, with Evy anxiously peeking over his shoulder.

Inside was a mummy, amazingly preserved. The face almost seemed to have a smile on it.

Evy was beside him now, looking at the mummified body of Nefertiri. She leaned over it to look at the lid, and read the hieroglyphs. They said exactly what she thought they would:

  
  


Nefertiri, Queen of the Nile

Wife of Ramses, Daughter of Seti.

  
  


Chapter Four : The Journey

A few hours later.

  
  


Rick and Evy had gazed around the burial room for a long time. Then, arousing herself from her thoughts, Evy decided that they had to start cataloguing the treasure. They had worked steadily for several hours, until they needed to start a fire to set up camp. Rick was outside, trying to start the desired fire, while Evy remained in the tomb, to "continue organizing," as she said.

In reality she was reading the walls - not out aloud of course. I've learned from that mistake. She was reading them silently, turning the words over in her mind. And what strange things they said . . .

Evy frowned. The walls spoke of "Nefertiri's other self" and "the one with the mark."

That sounded suspiciously like herself and Rick. The walls didn't sound like it was a curse upon them though. She really couldn't make out what the ancient writers had meant when they had told the carvers what to chisel in the wall. Something about time, and a journey . . .

Without thinking she began to softly speak the words out loud, feeling them on her tongue, savoring their sound. On and on she spoke, until she reached the end of the poem.

Suddenly wind was rushing and roaring all around her, pulling her hair and her clothes, and almost lifting her off her feet. She screamed, and Rick ran in the tomb, and was caught by the storm of wind himself.

"Evy!" he yelled to be heard. "What did you do?!" He wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from the blasting wind.

"I read the walls," she cried desperately. "Oh Rick, I'm so sorry!"

Now the two were lifted off their feet. They spun around and around, twisting and turning within the tornado of wind. Suddenly Evy felt them rushing backwards, through something. Everything had gone black, and she could no longer see, just hear the wind and feel Rick's arms around her, protecting her.

Then the wind gusted between them, blowing them apart, and Evy was alone. "Rick!" she cried. Reaching out, she just caught his hand -

And then he was gone. Evy moaned in despair, when suddenly, everything stopped.

  
  


Rick was trapped in the storm of wind, holding Evy, trying to protect her. Then she was torn from his hands. 

"Evy! No!" He shouted in anguish. He reached out, just caught her hand - 

And she was gone. Rick felt rage and shame at being unable to protect her, but suddenly, everything stopped.

  
  


Chapter Five : The Past

The first thing Evy was aware of was the softness. Her body seemed to float on a cushion of air. Light shone gently on her eyes, not glaring, just softly shining. She was so comfortable, and it was so quiet. Almost too comfortable and too quiet.

Am I dead? She asked herself. Without opening her eyes, she pinched herself. "Ouch," she muttered softly. There was pain, so she was still alive. So where am I?

Evy opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her senses were telling her something was wrong, she wasn't where she was supposed to be. As she looked around, she rapidly became more and more confused. 

Evy was sitting on a bed that she had never seen before in her life. It was made of gold, and the sheets were made out of the finest, smoothest linen she could imagine. The bed was simple compared to the walls, which were painted and decorated lavishly with ancient Egyptian symbols. As Evy gaped open-mouthed at the incredibly beauty surrounding her, her mind began to comprehend where she was. 

Something has happened, she thought. And somehow - I'm in the time of Ancient Egypt.

She looked down at her clothes. She wore a simple white shift, which was clearly meant only for sleeping. The simplicity of the gown contrasted sharply with the grandeur of the room. Why am I here? And who am I? I'm not - her, am I?

Just then a maid bustled in. "Ah, good, Princess Nefertiri," she said. "You are awake. Oh, my!" she exclaimed.

For Evy - or Princess Nefertiri - had fainted dead away.

  
  
  
  


The first thing Rick was aware of was the hardness. He groaned. "I thought I told Evy to bring some sleeping mats," he muttered. He reached out for where he thought Evy would be, his eyes closed. He felt nothing. "Evy?"

Sitting up and opening his eyes, he blearily looked around the tent. Hey. This isn't our tent. Frowning, he reached up to rub his head. What happened to my hair? It's - really long. It seemed to go past his chin. "I feel like Ardeth," Rick groused. "I don't know what's going on here, or where Evy is, but I'm getting my gun."

Rick reached for the holster on his belt. He didn't feel a gun . . . but he did feel something else . . .

A scepter. For the first time, Rick looked down at his clothes. What he saw shocked and horrified him. 

He was wearing long, flowing black robes. On his belt, where his guns should be, instead hung two scepters. A close examination of the tent revealed two shoulder straps, lying nearby, loaded with knifes, spears, and every other kind of weapon imaginable. Except guns. 

"Oh no," Rick breathed. He was in full Med-jai apparel! Where the hell is Ardeth? What has he done? 

Rick noticed a jug of water sitting next to his headrest. He grabbed it and looked into the water to see his reflection. Just as he suspected, the familiar Med-jai tattoos dominated his face. 

Rick stormed outside the tent to confront Ardeth and whatever jokesters he had with him. These tattoos better come off . . .

But Rick didn't see the valley that he and Evy had just come to. Instead he found himself surrounded by other tents, the morning Sahara sun just peeking over the horizon. Women laughed near a well. And everyone he saw was dressed anciently and he still saw no guns and there were no cars around and he was beginning to panic, when a hand clapped him on his shoulder. "There you are, Neharon!" 

Rick whirled around, and saw Ardeth. "You!" he shouted. 

  
  


Chapter Six : The Realizations

There was an uproar at the Pharaoh's palace in Thebes. Princess Nefertiri had fainted - something she had never done before - and she wasn't acting like herself. She seemed strangely dazed and confused, and said that she "just wanted to rest." As Nefertiri was always active and trying to do as much as possible, this was cause for alarm indeed. 

"Are you sure you're all right, Princess?" Pharaoh Seti asked her. They were in his throne room, and the glory and splendor only served to make Evy more dazed.

Evy - Nefertiri- swallowed. "I'm fine, Father," she answered. "I don't know what happened. I guess I sat up too quickly."

The Pharaoh shook his head. "I am not convinced of that, Nefertiri," he said. "I'm concerned about you. Perhaps learning to fight with the sais has been too much, and you have been pushed too hard."

"No Father," Evy exclaimed. "I need to practice." So that I know how to do it in the future, when I'm Evelyn . . .

"No, you shall now practice only every other day. That is final."

Evy bowed her head in submission. "Yes, Father."

She left the Pharaoh's throne room and walked to her room. She needed to clear her head. 

I'm in Ancient Egypt. I'm in the body of Nefertiri. Pharaoh Seti is still alive, which means - Evy stopped walking and gasped. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are here somewhere! Oh, no . . .

  
  
  
  


"What?" Ardeth asked. "What's wrong?" His eyes crinkled in concern for his friend.

Rick sighed. "Where are we, Ardeth?" he asked.

"We're at the camp," Ardeth laughed, but he looked puzzled. "Where we've lived for our entire lives. What do you mean?"

"We've lived here our entire lives?"

"Yes . . . Neharon, are you feeling all right? Did you drink too much wine last night?'

"No Ardeth, I didn't drink any wine!" Rick yelled. "Why are you calling me Neharon?" 

"Because it's your name. I really think I should go call the physician."

"No! Just tell me - what year is it? And who is the ruling Pharaoh?" If the horrible suspicion that Rick had was right, he would receive an equally horrible answer.

"It is the year 33 of Pharaoh Seti's reign. You know this, Neharon. Why are you asking me?" Ardeth was getting angry now. 

"Damn it!" Rick spat. He was in Ancient Egypt. Evy was nowhere in sight, and he had no idea how he got here - 

Wait a minute. 

Before he passed out, in that storm of wind, hadn't Evy said that she had read the walls of Nefertiri's tomb?

That's what happened. Evy, with all her foolish naivety that he loved so much, had set another curse upon them. At least there aren't any rotten, decaying dead guys chasing us this time. In the mean time - should I confide in this time's Ardeth? Apparently he's been reincarnated too, in the future. 

No - I'll learn more about what's going on first.

Rick grinned at Ardeth. "I'm just joking around, Ardeth. You were really easy to fool!"

"Yes, ha ha, Neharon," Ardeth replied, beginning to grin back. "Come look at the new horses with me."

"All right." Where's Evy? Rick wondered, groaning to himself. I have to find her. 

"Hey - wait up Ardeth!" he shouted. As he did so, he realized he was speaking a foreign language - but one he recognized the sound of. Evy had tried to teach it to him thousands of times, with little success. He was speaking Ancient Egyptian, clearly and precisely, and without even thinking about it. What is going on here? 

  
  


Chapter Seven : The Separation 

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Evy was in a panic. When she realized that Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were walking around in all their evil glory, she immediately looked around for Rick. Only then, in all the confusion of discovering she was in Ancient Egypt in the body of Nefertiri, had she grasped that he wasn't there.

Rick! Her mind cried. Rick, where are you? If he was hurt or lost, she would never forgive herself. She knew that she was responsible for this, that she had set the spell in motion when she read the walls. 

"Okay Evy, think now," she began talking out loud to herself. She wasn't alone, and her maids exchanged nervous glances with each other. Was Princess Nefertiri delirious? Finally one of them cautiously asked, "Princess? Are you feeling all right?"

"Hmm?" Evy glanced over at them, startled. She had forgotten they were even there. Stupid, Evy. You have to be more careful than that. "Yes, I'm fine. Just - just daydreaming," she offered, attempting a look on her face that would convince them.

"Whatever you say, Princess," the maid replied. She was still doubtful, but left the room without asking more questions.

Before Evy, had been interrupted, she had almost remembered where she thought Rick would be, if he, too, was in this time. That idea was gone now. 

"Damn!" Evy swore under her breath. She was really upset, because she never swore, even at Hamunaptra and Ahm-shere. All the time travel seemed to have sufficiently muddled her brain and memory so that she had to begin her thought processes all over again. 

I am the reincarnation of Nefertiri. Rick has the Mark, which means that he has protected me throughout time. It was Ardeth who informed us of this. He said . . . he said the Mark was an ancient Med -jai mark. Which means Rick is a Med - jai. So if Rick is here, he will be in the body of an ancient Med -jai. He'll be at their camp! Triumphantly Evy went off in search of the Pharaoh's bodyguards, the Med - jai.

  
  
  
  


The Med-jai camp was a swirl of noise and color. Music flowed out from the drums and the people twirled around, dancing with abandon. Rick was shocked to discover that the Med-jai relaxed long enough to dance; he was astounded at the fact that Ardeth Bay was surprisingly nimble on his feet on a dance floor. Or, in this case, a mound of tightly packed down desert sand.

"Come on, Neharon!" Ardeth called from the midst of the crowd. "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh - I don't know," Rick replied. "I don't feel very well." He was standing on the edge of the mound, just watching the dancing.

"But the women are longing to dance with you," Ardeth yelled with a wink. It was true, 

and Rick had noticed uncomfortably how the women would stare at him seductively. He was a married man, why didn't they leave him alone? Oh yeah. You're not married in this time. Still, all Rick could picture was Evy's face staring at him in hurt and disapproval, and that was enough to make him decide to leave the party.

"I really don't feel good," Rick yelled to Ardeth. It was amazing how much noise those drums made! "My head hurts. I'm going back to my tent." It wasn't a lie, either, because his head was pounding with each boom of the drums. 

Ardeth shrugged. "All right," he shouted. "See you later." 

As Rick made his way through the camp, he glanced up at the stars. He was glad that they hadn't changed much in three thousand years. That was one familiar thing in all this madness. 

And the desert. The desert never really changes, does it? In the moonlight the sand glowed blue, lit up like a long sheet of silver. The sand was cold now, an amazing testament to the harsh climate the Med-jai lived in: blazing hot during the day, cold enough to give chills at night. The sheer size of the desert still made Rick feel infinitely small against all its vastness.

The drumming had faded away, leaving Rick alone with his thoughts. The only time he became this philosophical was in the desert. It was like some part of him changed while he was there, became more thoughtful, more quiet. And now he supposed he knew why. The desert was part of his soul, a vital piece that had followed him throughout time. Heck, I live in the desert in this time, and Evy and I spend half our time on excavations in the desert in the future. No wonder it's a part of me.

Rick climbed up on large boulder at the edge of the camp. The rock was cold, but he didn't notice. All he could think about was Evy.

What if she's hurt? Or all alone someplace . . . and I can't be there to protect her! I thought that was my goddamned sacred duty. And I'm not even there?! Rick screamed silently at the stars. She must be in the body of Nefertiri. And Pharaoh Seti is still alive, which means Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are alive. What if they try to hurt her? If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. I lost her once. I won't again. 

  
  


Evy pushed her way through the throngs of people in the outer hall of the throne room, trying to reach the Med-jai. She never made it. 

  
  


Chapter Eight: The Plot

Evy had almost reached the Med-jai, when suddenly two things happened. An arrow went whizzing by her head, less than twenty centimeters away from striking her a mortal blow in the head. Evy fell to her knees, which saved her life, because then a spear flew directly over her and lodged itself in a wall ten meters ahead.

The people began screaming. Children's high-pitched wails were joined by the slightly lower shrieks of women, which was added to by the deep shouts of men, creating a weird, almost fantastic chord of shrill yells. Evy thought dazedly that it sounded like music. Music from a nightmare.

Abruptly Evy was yanked off her knees and pulled roughly along by two men. More lined up on either side and the front and back of the trio. Evy began to struggle but was silenced by a hand placed across her mouth. 

"Hush, princess!" her silencer said. "It's us, the Med-jai. We must get you to a place of safety before they realize you're gone."

Who the "they" was, Evy dared not to ask.

The Med-jai continued to pull her along, carrying her more than she was actually walking. In her confusion, Evy didn't recognize the path they were taking and wondered if they were using a secret passage. Her shock-induced daydreams ended when they reached her suite of rooms.

The Med-jai set Evy on her feet and immediately went and shut the curtains to the balcony. They then proceeded to inspect every centimeter of the rooms. Evy asked what they were looking for and received the answer of "Poison and booby traps." This stunned her into silence. 

When they were done, the Med-jai came and stood before Evy, or who they thought was Nefertiri. "Princess Nefertiri," the leader said. "Apparently there has been an assassination attempt on your life. We do not know who did this. We do not know why this has been done. Until now, we believed that the whole kingdom loved you. That seems not to be the case. 

"Until we find who did this, who dared to try to lay a hand on you, the daughter of Pharaoh Seti, the Living God, I regret to say that certain restrictions must be placed on you. This is for your own safety. We will send message to the Med-jai camp that you require a bodyguard who will accompany you everywhere."

Evy blinked. The Med-jai leader had said this all without a pause or even a look at her to see if she understood. He just stood there silently and solemnly, waiting for her answer.

Rick is at the camp. And he's been my protector throughout time . . . maybe he is destined to be my bodyguard. Just in case, I'll make a requirement.

"I understand and accept the fact that I must have a bodyguard," Evy said. "However, I make a request. The bodyguard must have blue eyes." She hoped that the feature of Rick she loved the most, his blue eyes, would still be with him in this time. 

The Med-jai looked at each other. This was an unusual demand. Blue eyes were a rarity, and they could not promise that anyone in the camp would have them. You did not say no to a princess, though, so they merely nodded and withdrew from the room. One stayed outside her door to make sure nobody unwanted could get in. This also prevented Evy from getting out.

  
  
  
  


Rick awoke to Ardeth roughly shoving him. "Wake up, Neharon!" he shouted. "The Med-jai from Thebes are here!"

"What? Why?" Rick said as he sat up and took a drink of water from his clay jug. 

"No one knows. But hurry up, or they'll leave!"

Rick followed Ardeth outside and to the main area of the camp. Many people were gathered there, talking excitedly to each other. All eyes were fixed on three men who strode from man to man, knocking their chins upward and peering intently into each face. 

"What are they doing?' Rick muttered.

"I have no idea," Ardeth responded. 

They watched warily as the three strangers slowly circled around the gathering. None of the men from the camp had satisfied the Thebes Med-jai. They seemed to be losing hope by the time they reached Ardeth. 

The tallest of the Thebes Med-jai pushed Ardeth's chin up and stared at him. Rick scrutinized the scene, but it still made no sense. Why were they looking at each man's face, and not having a contest to see who was the fittest, the fastest, the strongest?

The Thebes Med-jai shook his head. "No," he said, and let Ardeth's chin drop. Ardeth's face showed perfectly his disbelief that he hadn't been chosen. 

Then the Med-jai pushed up Rick's chin. Rick didn't really like being touched like that, and had to use all his restraint to avoid punching the guy. He was amazed to see a smile begin at the corners of the man's mouth.

"Yes! That's it!" he shouted. "I have found him." The other Thebes Med-jai came hurrying over. "He has blue eyes."

"What? I have blue eyes?" Rick said. "What does that mean?"

"It means," the tall Med-jai said, fixing Rick with a stern glare, "That you are now the bodyguard to Princess Nefertiri. She specifically requested a bodyguard with blue eyes. And you are the only one."

"He has blue eyes?" Ardeth said, staring straight ahead of him and talking to the air. "I never noticed."

Rick ignored him, his mind churning furiously. Evy had wanted blue eyes. She must have hoped that he would be the only one with them. And now, everything he wanted, to be able to protect her, was within his grasp. There was only one thing to do, really.

"Yes," Rick said. "I'll do it. I want to leave at once."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would be a rich movie director named Stephen Sommers. 

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it took a while for me to get this section up. I've had a ton of homework. You'll notice this chapter is a lot shorter than the first chapter - the rest of the chapters will all be like this one. Hope you like it! 

  
  


**********

The Reunion

  
  


Four days had passed since the attempt on Nefertiri's life had taken place. Since then, Evy had been kept in her room all the time by the stern Med-jai. The only time she left was when she insisted on practicing with her sais. Her room was gorgeous, much more lavish than the mansion she and Rick owned. But four days of staring at the same four walls, no matter how beautifully decorated, got to be a little much.

Evy flopped on her bed for the five hundredth time that day. There was nothing to do here! There weren't any books to read, and for her, that was torture. She couldn't talk to her maids, because all they said was "Yes, Princess." She was dying to talk to Rick, hear someone tease her and disagree with her. Rick could be simply infuriating at times, but the playful banter that went on between them was just a part of their relationship.

Evy sighed. She was just so bored. All at once an idea came into her mind. Evy lifted her head, and a glint entered her eyes as an evil smile cracked her lips.

All at once, before she knew what she was doing, she was jumping up and down on her bed like a lunatic. She was grinning and laughing like a little kid, having the most fun she'd had since her journey through time. But just then one of her servants entered the room, carrying a pile of folded-up sleeping gowns. 

"Princess!" she exclaimed, dropping all the clothes. Evy guiltily jumped off the bed. 

"Ah - I was just -" Words failed Evy. "I was just testing the bed," she offered lamely.

"Yes, Princess. If you say so. I came to tell you that your new Med-jai bodyguard is here. You are to go down to Pharaoh's throne room to meet him."

Evy sucked in her breath. "Oh, yes of course," she answered. Please let it be Rick, please let it be Rick, she prayed.

"Oh. One other thing," the maid added. "The High Priest Imhotep is back from his pilgrimage. He will also be in the throne room."

Evy felt her blood freeze in her veins as she forced herself to nod.

  
  
  
  


Rick impatiently waited in an outer room to the throne room. What was taking so long? He felt nervous and self-conscious in the new clothes the Med-jai had given him. All he was wearing was a leather kilt, sandals, and two knife straps held across his chest. He had almost refused to put the stuff on, but then he remembered that he had to play the part of Neharon. In any case, Evy wouldn't care about how he was dressed. If she even recognizes me with this hair, he thought, touching his shoulder length hair.

Just then the doors in front of him opened. The two men holding them open nodded at him. 

Rick took a deep breath and began to walk forward. Okay, look confident, he coached himself. You are Mr. Tough Guy Rick O'Connell/Neharon. Play the part. He walked toward the front of the gold-covered room, taking long, deep strides and wiping every hint of a smile off his face.

Rick had been told what to do by the Med-jai. So when he reached the end of the path, he went on his knees on the cold stone floor and bowed deeply to Pharaoh, without ever looking up. Looking at the Pharaoh without permission was a serious offense, punishable by death. So as much as Rick hated to do it, he submitted himself to this man, whom the Egyptians called the Living God.

"Pharaoh Seti," Rick heard a man announce. "I present to you Neharon, bodyguard of the Princess Nefertiri."

"Stand up, Neharon," Seti commanded. "Let my daughter and me look at you."

So Rick stood up, and looked at the face of Pharaoh Seti. The man whose treasure had filled the dark chambers of Hamunaptra had an ordinary face. If Rick had seen him on the street three thousand years in the future, he never would have thought he was anything special.

"Hmm. I approve of this Med-jai," Seti announced. "What do you think, Nefertiri?"

"I also approve," a female voice replied. Like a dream, she stepped out of the shadows of the Pharaoh's massive throne. Rick looked at her, and their eyes connected. It was Evy! 

Rick felt like he had stopped breathing. Evy was safe, she was all right. Everything would be fine now. . .

But then a voice came from the other side of Pharaoh. "I do not like this man," it said. "I do not think we should trust him with the job of protecting Princess Nefertiri."

Rick's body stiffened. He looked at the man who was also stepping out of the shadows. Light shined on the tan, bald head, and reflected in the eyes of Rick's mortal enemy as the man glared at him.

Imhotep. 

  
  
  
  


************

Author's Note: I'm not sure if everything in here is historically accurate. If not, please tell me, but no flames, all right? Reviews are wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Please tell me what you think of this! 


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would be a rich director named Stephen Sommers.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try not to make this story drag on forever, but I really don't know how long it will be yet. Thanks to all my reviewers!!

  
  


*************

Chapter Three: Pieces of the Puzzle

  
  


Evy shot a look at Rick. When Imhotep had stepped out of the shadows, Rick's eyes had instantly narrowed. A ripple of movement had passed through his body, sharp but tightly controlled. No one else had noticed this display of anger, so subtle was it, but Evy knew Rick, and knew when he was barely containing his temper.

"Father," Evy said hurriedly. "I do not know what Imhotep means by this. But I think that Neharon will be a good bodyguard. Since he will be with me all the time, I believe I should have the most important say in the matter, only after you, of course."

"Yes, Nefertiri," Pharaoh Seti replied, his dark eyes meeting hers. "I agree with you. Neharon will become your bodyguard, unless Imhotep can provide evidence as to why he is not fit." 

Imhotep stared long and hard at Rick. "I do not know," he said finally, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Call it an instinctive dislike, I suppose."

"Well then, it's settled," the pharaoh boomed. "Nefertiri, you may leave. Feel free to go anywhere you like, as long as Neharon is with you."

"Yes, Father," Evy said, bowing her head. Then she looked at Rick, motioned for him to follow her, and started toward the side door through which she had entered. When they had almost had reached the door, she turned her head to smile at Rick, and mouthed "Hello" in English. He smiled back, when suddenly - 

"Oof!" Evy felt herself run into something, heard it cry out as well. She teetered precariously for a split second before Rick's arms caught her, not allowing her to fall. But the person she had run into was not so lucky. She looked down, and sprawled out on the floor was Anck-su-namun.

  
  


************

  
  


Rick carefully set Evy on her feet, then looked down at Anck-su-namun. His jaw tightened as he remembered the horrible day at Ahm-shere when this woman had almost caused him to lose his wife forever. But then he blinked and took a deep breath. He couldn't do anything about it now.

"Anck-su-namun!" Evy exclaimed. "What were you doing?"

Anck-su-namun got up and dusted herself off. When she finally looked up at Evy and Rick, her eyes betrayed a hint of guiltiness. "I'm sorry, Princess Nefertiri," she said. "I guess neither of us were looking where we were going."

"Yes, well, I guess we'll both have to be more careful," Evy replied shortly. "Have you met my bodyguard, Neharon?" 

"No, I haven't," Anck-su-namun said. "Let us hope he will prevent more attacks. We wouldn't want any more of those, would we?"

Evy and Anck-su-namun glared at each other. The tension between them was rising, and Rick knew he had to do something before a fight erupted.

"Princess," he said. "We really should be moving along now."

Evy relaxed about a hair. "All right. But Anck-su-namun, what are you doing down here? You weren't called to the throne room."

Anck-su-namun blanched. "I was, uh - I was trying to see the Pharaoh. I haven't seen him in a few days, and I, um, just wanted to see him."

Evy nodded. "Okay," she said. "Come, Neharon." As they were walking away, Evy called over her shoulder, "Oh, by the way, Anck, did you know that Imhotep has returned?"

Anck-su-namun nodded. "Yes, Princess." She looked petrified for a moment, but then her face hardened into a mask of steel.

"Good," Evy replied. Rick followed her through dazzling hallways of gold and polished stones, each one seeming more magnificent than the last. Just when he thought that there couldn't possibly be any more rooms to the palace, he realized that he was at Evy's - Nefertiri's, really - bedroom suites. She opened the door, and they walked inside, carefully shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other, and all of the sudden they were in each other's arms.

"Oh, Evy," Rick said, feeling like his heart would burst. Her head was on his shoulder, and he slowly rocked back and forth, cradling her in his arms. "God, I missed you." 

"We were only apart for six days," Evy said, her voice muffled by his chest. "But it felt like six years." She looked up at him, and her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Evy," Rick said, astonished. Had he made her cry? "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"Because I'm so happy," she said. "You're back." Then her lips were on his, and they gave in to their passions.

  
  


*************

Well, there you go. I think this section is kind of weak, it's a lot of dialogue. If anyone has any helpful suggestions, they would be much appreciated. As always, I love reviews!


	4. Glimmers of Understanding

Hi you guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. Hang in there with me, I have one more week of real school and then a week of exams . . . then I'm done for the summer! (Then I get to start driver's ed!!) Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Reading all the reviews just floats my boat. I have a question though, which if anybody could answer in their next review, it would be much appreciated. How do you put italics in your writing when using the HTML format? I can put italics in on my word program, but when I transfer the story to my document manager all the italics get taken out and it's normal print. Can anyone help me? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would be a rich movie director named Stephen Sommers.

******************

Chapter Four: Glimmers of Understanding

  
  


Evy stretched on her bed and yawned. She kept her eyes tightly closed, trying to will herself back into sleep. But the sun was shining on her eyes, and sounds of the city began to slowly but surely force her to wake up. She sat up, yawned again, and looked over to her balcony. Rick was standing there, his back to her, feet spread apart and hands clasped behind him. Evy grinned as she gazed at him. He had easily and unconsciously slipped into his role as bodyguard, instinctively watching for any signs of danger. 

She softly walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Good morning, Rick," she said. "Do you see anything interesting?"

Rick smiled down at her. "Not until you woke up," he replied. "You're the best sight around here, for sure."

Evy blushed, and looked at him with a glance that conveyed her thanks. "Yes, well, Rick, I think we should start trying to discover why we're here. This is almost like a dream come true for me, you know . . . to actually be in Ancient Egypt! I'm sure I could discover some things that would really impress the Bembridge Scholars . . . but anyway, that's not the point. We can't stay here forever."

"I know, Evy," Rick nodded. "I miss Alex so much - and I even miss Jonathan a little," he grinned. "We need to find out how to go home. Have you ever read of anything like this in your research?"

"No," Evy admitted. "I really don't know. Time travel is not discussed in any of the books I have read. I didn't even realize that the Ancient Egyptians were aware of the concept of time travel."

Rick let out his breath. "Great. So what do you think we should do?"

Evy shrugged. "Maybe if we found someone we could trust, we could ask them about it. The problem is, who can we establish a trust with as quickly as possible?"

"Well, we know it won't be Imhotep or Anck-su-namun," Rick muttered. "Speaking of which, I want you to be really careful. Those two are still around, and we already know how dangerous they are. Promise me you won't go anywhere alone, without me . . . Evy? Are you okay?"

Evy was staring off into space, and breathing rapidly. She had been startled when Rick mentioned Imhotep and Anck, and she had suddenly understood something. If everyone - Seti, Imhotep, and Anck - was still around, that meant the fateful night of Seti's murder had not yet occurred . . . and perhaps could be prevented.

"Rick?" she said, looking up at him with big, thunder-struck eyes. "I think I know why we're here."

  
  


****************

  
  


"Evy? What is it?" Rick asked in concern. She looked like she had just discovered that the world was really flat after all. He gently gripped her arms, and bent down so his face was level with hers. "Why do you think we're here?"

"Imhotep and Anck-su-namun haven't murdered Seti yet," she said. "So maybe . . . maybe . . . we can keep them from ever doing it at all. We can stop it all from happening."

Rick pulled away, stunned by her words. Of course . . . of course. It was so simple, so logical, so brilliant, that only Evy would ever realize what they could do. 

Change the history of the world . . .

Rick closed his eyes as the impact of what would change hit him. Pharaoh Seti would never be murdered. Anck-su-namun wouldn't commit suicide, driving Imhotep to attempt to raise her from the dead. The Med-jai would not be forced to perform the Hom-dai on Imhotep, forever making a monster . . .

And all the horror and dread and fear of Hamunaptra and Ahm-shere would never have to happen. All the deaths . . . the Americans, the native diggers, the Med-jai . . . even Beni, the curator of the British Museum, and Lock-nah.

But what if Anck and Imhotep simply murdered Seti another night? Would Anck still kill herself, and would Imhotep still be the recipient of the Hom-dai?

If none of that did happen, what effect would it have on Evy and Rick? Would they even meet each other, let alone get married? If Imhotep had never been changed into the undead, their destinies couldn't still be intertwined. Could they?

Rick took in a deep breath, and looked into Evy's eyes. "We have a lot to talk about."

  
  


****************

The story's starting to pick up now! I love, love, love reviews! And if you can help me with my question, please review and tell me!

Till the next update . . . ; )


	5. Arguments and Deja Vu

Hey people, once again, I'm sorry it's been so long. I read Gone with the Wind last week, and it was incredibly good, and so I couldn't get immediately back into The Mummy writing spirit. And then, I kept trying to download the story and it wouldn't work . . . but I got it now. Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot sooner now that school is over. Thanks to my reviewers! And thanks to Bachy A for helping me with my format problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would be a rich movie director named Stephen Sommers.

****************

Chapter Five: Arguments and Deja Vu

Evy looked around her bedroom suite and sighed. Ever since she and Rick had realized what the implications of them being in the past were, they had barely spoken . . . not out of malice or because of a fight, but because each had to go over their options by themselves. They had to form their opinions on what to do, without anyone else's influence changing what they really thought. 

But now Evy thought she knew what she wanted to do, and she desperately wanted to hear what Rick had to say. Maybe she had overlooked something. Maybe he would find some way out. 

Slowly Evy stood up from her bed and made her way over to the next room. Rick was sitting there on a wooden chair, staring off into space. She walked over to him, her jeweled sandals slapping against the stone floor and echoing loudly in the silence. 

"Hi, Rick," she said, and was surprised to hear herself whisper the words, as if the stillness had made it impossible to make a loud noise. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. His hands were warm, and hers were cold. "Earlier you said we needed to talk. I'm ready now to do that, if you are."

Rick nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, and grinned. "But you get to go first."

Evy slowly let out a breath. "Okay. Rick, this is what I think we should do. We can't just ignore what we know is going to happen. We can't just - just let Seti be murdered. And we can't let the Med-jai perform the Hom-dai on Imhotep. We have to stop it now, before it even takes place. I know that it'll have an enormous impact on our lives. But . . . I think we have to look beyond ourselves. If the whole world will be safer without Imhotep, then we can't be selfish. We can't risk everyone else's lives just so that we get to keep ours."

Rick looked away and slowly shook his head. "I don't know, Evy. That's not what I would do. I think we should just let it all happen. Who knows what might be affected? We can't mess around with history like that. Plus, I'm not willing to risk you - I can't do this and then maybe never meet you, never hold you, never kiss you - " he stopped abruptly.

"Yes, but Rick, we can't let it just happen! We just can't!" Evy exclaimed. "Are the two of us worth more than the whole world? Oh Rick, I couldn't bear it either, if our lives were torn apart. But - I don't know how I could live - when I would know that I could have stopped it all." Evy felt her heart breaking as she contemplated a life without Rick . . . a life without his laughter and jokes and strength. It would be a dreary existence, indeed. But . . .

**************

Rick's hands clenched. He had been afraid that this was what Evy would say. She had such a sense of right and wrong, fair play, and justice, that he knew she would insist on doing the unselfish thing. And to her, that meant sacrificing themselves for the rest of the world. 

He looked down for a moment at his feet. He was about to say something, which he didn't really want to say, in an attempt to sway her opinion. But he was willing to play any card he had to try to get Evy to agree with him. 

"All right, Evy. Maybe in one way it would be unselfish to stop Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. But . . . have you thought about Alex? What would happen to him? Is it fair of us to condemn him to possibly never existing at all?"

For a moment Evy simply gaped up at him, her mouth slightly open, too stunned for words. "Oh Rick - I - I never thought about Alex. What would happen to him? Oh, my goodness - how is it possible that I never thought about him?" she fretted, her face creased with worry. "How could I just forget about him like that?"

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. Evy was beginning to see his way. It'd all be okay now. "Yes, so now you see why I think we should just let it all go. For Alex."

"Yes . . . for Alex," she echoed. But then Evy frowned and bit her lip. She looked down, and when she looked back up a moment later, she glared at Rick. "Rick! I know what you're up to! You said that just so that I would agree with you. Well, it didn't work, Rick."

"Evy . . . be reasonable," Rick appealed.

"Don't 'be reasonable' me. We got ourselves here in the past, and it must be for a reason."

"We? What we?" Rick yelled, exasperated. "YOU read the walls. I told you not to. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't mess around with those things? Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, well, fine," Evy snapped. "I read the walls, I got us into this mess, and now I intend to do something about it, whether or not you help me. I'll stop Imhotep and Anck-su-namun alone if I have to." She turned her back to him.

"Look Evy," Rick shot back. "You can either stay here and save the world, or you can come with me and keep our lives together. What'll it be?"

Evy looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "I'm staying."

"Fine!" Rick threw his arms up and stalked over to the door.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Rick got the last word in as he slammed the door. That woman can be infuriating at times . . . although that's why I love her, he thought, grinning in spite of himself. On the other side of the door, Evy was thinking almost the identical thing.

************

Three hours later Evy was sitting on the chair staring into space when there came a knock at her door. "Come in," she called, knowing who it would be.

Rick entered the room and crossed over to sit next to her. Their eyes met, and both smiled. "Hey, Evy," Rick said. "Sorry about our fight earlier."

"Yes, I'm sorry too, Rick," Evy agreed. "But I was thinking - didn't it seem awfully familiar? Like we had done it all before?"

"Yeah, we did it all before," Rick grinned. "I remembered, too. Back when Imhotep arose the first time. We came back from Hamunaptra, and were arguing in your hotel room."

"Yes - I remember now," Evy replied. "You wanted to go - I wanted to stay."

Rick grew sober. "You were right back then, Evy. You're probably right now. But before we make our decision, I want a third opinion. Earlier we said we needed to find someone we could trust."

"Yes - we did. Who do you have in mind?" Evy asked, puzzled. Who could they trust here?

Rick grinned a little. "Ardeth Bay."

************

Phew . . . a longer chapter to make up for the slow updates. I hope you all enjoyed it! I love to hear from you all, so please review!


End file.
